Dance With Me
by TheLateNightStoryteller
Summary: Set shortly after the events of the season 1 finale. Simmons doesn't know how to tell Fitz how she feels about him, mainly because she does not know herself, so she decides to show him instead.


This story takes place shortly after the events of season 1 finale. It takes place in the same universe as Swings and Stars and, again, is likely not what is actually going to happen because I have no idea what is going to happen to Fitz.

* * *

Agents of Shield belongs to its super great creators (everyone involved in this show rocks so much) and ABC and Marvel.

"_You'__re my person and I need you alive. You make me brave.  
Ok, now let's dance it out._"  
- Cristana Yang to Meridith Grey, Grey's Anatomy

Jemma examined the slime they had found in the pipes of their new base. It was interesting but it wasn't anything alien or that would give you super powers. It was just decaying organic matter (which was still pretty cool).

"Damn stupid hand," Fitz yelled behind her, throwing the night night gun he was working on back onto the table with a worrying clang and letting out a long string of curses.

Jemma let out a heavy hearted sigh and walked over to where he sat.

"Would you like me to do it," she offered, trying to sound cheerful which was hard when he was so miserable.

"No," he snapped, "I want to be able to control my own bloody hand, I want to be able to remember where the damn bolt goes and I want to stop being in love with my best friend who very obviously isn't in love with me."

Her smile sank into a frown and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I'm so sorry Simmons, I didn't mean that."

Yes he did. He hadn't meant to say all of it out loud or so harshly, he was still having trouble controlling exactly what he said, but he had been thinking it.

"No one said I don't love you," she said, almost to herself.

"You know what I mean," he mumbled.

"Of course I know what you mean," she answered clearly. "I just... I don't..."

"Know how you feel," he finished because she had told him this before. "If you're in love with someone you know," he asserted staring at his cast.

"Not always," she disagreed.

Fitz didn't say anything or move and she knew he didn't believe what she was saying. He was so stubborn sometimes; there were times when he could only see the world from his own point of view and she thought it was incredibly unfortunate that this had to be one of them.

"If I don't," Jemma asked hesitantly, "If I don't love you like you love me, can we still be Fitzsimmons? Can you still be my best friend?" she said the last part very quietly because she was terrified of the answer.

"I can be whatever you need me to be," Fitz answered staring at her as if in a daze.

"I want you to tell me what you need," she told him. She was scared of losing him but she had to be brave like he was.

He looked away. "I want you to be my girlfriend," he admitted slowly, looking embarrassed "I want you to want me the way I want you but..." he paused, "I need you to be my soulmate, my best friend."

She searched his face and could see he was being honest with her. It sent a cool wave of relief through her body.

"I need that too," she agreed but it didn't seem like enough. It didn't capture the depth of her feelings for him. However she couldn't put those feelings into words because she didn't know what they meant.

'Let me show you,' she heard his words in her head.

"Dance with me," she said suddenly, surprising herself.

He stared at her like she'd just grown another head. "What?"

She held out her hands.

"There's no music," he protested.

"I'll sing," she promised.

He raised his eyebrows, "When do you sing?"

"Fitz..."

"Je- Simmons, I can't dance. I can't even screw on a bolt." he reminded her grimly.

He was putting up a wall, not calling her Jemma and she didn't want him to do that.

"Leo," she whispered, still holding out her hands. "Dance with me. I'll help you."

This time his eyes searched her face. "Ok," he whispered back, taking her hand with his uninjured one.

There was no music but they hummed their favourite song and she let him lean on her to keep his balance. It wasn't so hard and they swayed and spun around the room to the happy rhythm they were creating. Fitz even managed to spin her after a few minutes. He stumbled when she tried to spin him but she caught him and they smiled at each other and it became part of their dance. It felt good to have him near her, warm and alive but she didn't know what that meant.

'It means you love him,' she told herself. 'You're just going to have to figure out exactly how.'

"I thought you were going to sing," he teased and her heart warmed at the impish grin that appeared on his face.

So she began to sing and he joined her, remembering every single word because music was magical like that and they had both heard this song about a thousand times.

"Look at you, singing and dancing at the same time," she cheered.

"If only I could screw on a bolt," he joked and they laughed together.

She wished they could stay like that forever, happy and together with no need to define exactly what they were. At least she knew she could keep him now. Whatever realization she came to about her feelings for him he would always be her best friend. And however he felt about her, she knew she would always be his.

**Fun Background**

**Thank you so much to everyone who liked, read or reviewed my other stories. I would dance with you guys anytime :)**

So the quote at the beginning was added way later and likely after everyone who was going to read this has read it. Most people who reviewed and liked the story did not see the quote. (I saw the episode with the quote after I wrote this story)  
I feel like I need to explain it a bit because, if you watch Grey's Anatomy you know there is nothing romantic between Cristina and Meridith and may wonder why I put it even though there definetly is something romantic between Fitz and Simmons (especialy for sure on Fitz's part).  
I put it because:  
1. It fit so well with the story  
2. However Simmons feels about Fitz, they are each others person. Love is complicated and I don't think it is always black and white. Best friend and love interest are not mutually exclusive things, you can feel more than one way for the same person right?  
3. Better late than never haha.

There is no Fringe reference in this story (:O) but the song they sing could be Once in My Life by Stevie Wonder which is what Olivia sings to bring back shorted out Peter in 2x20 Brown Betty. But really I just wanted the reader to pick their favourite upbeat song, or whatever they think FitSimmons' favourite is, and go with it. ;).

I put the Background in later because the internet hated me and kept not saving it. But here it is, Tada!

Also don't get me wrong, I totally ship FitzSimmons both romantically and as best friends ever (preferrably both). This was really just a try to get inside Jemma's head. I am rooting for them to get together though because wouldn't they be the best?


End file.
